


I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir [Traduction]

by Fiendfyre (Helweiss)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bodily Fluids, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Imperiused Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit As Lube, rape/
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helweiss/pseuds/Fiendfyre
Summary: ‘’Vous sentez divinement bon, Professeur’’ Harry entendit Riddle gronder, ses yeux s’ouvrant d’un battement de cil avant de le fixer intensément, son souffle haletant effleurant les lèvres d’Harry.Les pupilles du garçon étaient dilatées – le noir si intense qu’Harry ne pouvait pas discerner où la couleur chocolat de ses iris commençait et se terminait. Harry avait l’impression de se faire engloutir par ce regard, où brillait un désir si violent qu’Harry en restait hébété, la bouche entrouverte.Et enfin Harry se rappela ce que la potion devait initialement provoquer.Oh Merlin non.‘’Je peux pratiquement vous savourer sur ma langue’’





	I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir [Traduction]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895054) by [Katsitting (Nekositting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekositting/pseuds/Katsitting). 



> Je tiens à vous prévenir que cette fanfic est l’une de mes favorites, écrite par l’une de mes auteures favorites, et je sais très bien que cette traduction n’arrivera jamais à la cheville de l’original mais il fallait que je le fasse, que j’essaye ! Je vous demanderai juste de bien tenir compte des tags et warnings avant de commencer votre lecture, et surtout, mais SURTOUT laisser un petit commentaire sur la page (lien un peu plus haut) de la merveilleuse Katsitting si vous avez apprécié la fic!
> 
> Pour information, j'ai conservé les noms des personnages en anglais, parce que je n'aime pas vraiment la version francisée et que je lis tellement de fics en anglais que j'y suis trop habituée pour modifier! Désolée si ça perturbe un peu!
> 
> Bref, bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 1**

‘‘Comment se déroule votre projet, M. Riddle ?’’ demanda finalement Harry, après qu’il eut parcouru la salle afin de juger de la progression de chacun de ses élèves. La tâche était exténuante, et Harry savait mieux que quiconque qu’aujourd’hui étant le dernier jour, ses élèves devenaient particulièrement difficiles.

Harry s’était honnêtement attendu à pire.

Mais étonnement, la plupart des potions avait été remarquablement bien réussie. Aucune explosion à déplorer, et quand bien même il s’en était fallu de peu tout à l’heure avec Malfoy et Lestrange ; le désastre avait été miraculeusement évité. L’un des garçons avait, apparemment, fait tomber par inadvertance le bon ingrédient, neutralisant ainsi la brillante teinte rouge de la potion. L’explosion imminente interrompue par un coup de hanche maladroit contre une table.

Harry n’était pas familier sur ce quoi les garçons avaient tenté originellement de créer, mais il n’y avait pas besoin d’avoir beaucoup de bon sens pour savoir que ce rouge n’envisageait rien de bon. Surtout lorsque les deux garçons avaient soudainement blêmi et commencé à se bousculer avec leurs affaires à la main comme des rats déguerpissant avec leurs morceaux de fromage dans leurs gueules. Cela n’avait été apparent sous aucune forme ou manière mais c’était un véritable soulagement que le pire de cette entière affaire soit de simples égos blessés, et _non pas_ une visite à l’infirmerie.

Merlin savait combien d’étudiants avaient rendu visite à Madame Pomfresh cette semaine seulement.

Avec cette pensée, Harry libéra une profonde inspiration avant de tourner son attention vers le Préfet-en-Chef, notant la manière dont le garçon se tenait droit et attentif. 

Harry avait appris que s’il souhaitait terminer la soirée de manière positive, il devait garder les élèves les plus compétents en dernier. Riddle, jusqu’ici, n’avait jamais déçu et Harry était certain qu’il continuerait une excellente performance jusqu’à la cérémonie des diplômes. 

Il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Harry décala son regard des yeux noirs inquisiteur du garçon pour jeter un curieux coup d’œil sur son mélange, nullement surpris Harry était incapable de discerner de quel genre d’infusion il s’agissait. Riddle, comme Malfoy et Lestrange, avaient décidé de créer sa propre potion pour son projet. C’était une entreprise plus qu’ambitieuse – le danger étant élevé s’il ne parvenait pas à expliquer précisément l’art subtil de la fabrication des potions. 

Un art qu’Harry lui-même avait été terrible jusqu’à ce qu’il eût résolu de s’améliorer, étudiant cette science délicate en combinaison avec son travail de défense. Harry pouvait admettre qu’il était loin d’être un expert, mais au moins il n’était plus un danger pour sa classe. Il lui avait fallu de nombreuses nuits blanches et encore plus de réprimandes de la part d’Hermione, mais maintenant il était capable d’enseigner la base.

Quoi que ce n’était pas vraiment ce à quoi Harry s’attendait lorsqu’il avait décidé de devenir professeur. 

Initialement, Harry avait l’intention de travailler comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Une position qu’Harry se savait plus que qualifié. Bon sang, il était définitivement le meilleur candidat pour le poste s’il devait être honnête. Ses meilleures notes avaient été en DCFM, et Harry avait toujours été aussi passionné par les duels qu’il était passionné de Quidditch. 

Mais Dippet n’avait pas été convaincu de ses qualifications, son visage barbu aux traits fins moins accueillant que celui de Dumbledore. Le directeur avait été catégorique à propos de tout, refusant de permettre à Harry de pourvoir au poste à cause de ‘’son manque d’expérience’’ d’après ses dires. Dippet avait même failli le rejeter complètement pour n’importe quel poste, mais bienheureusement, Dumbledore avait eu la gentillesse d’intervenir pour éloigner l’homme de cette dangereuse pensée.

Harry se savait jeune, bien plus jeune que la plupart des professeurs enseignant actuellement. Mais qu’il aille au Diable, il était parfait pour ce rôle. C’était un soulagement que Dippet ait cédé sous le subtil aiguillage de Dumbledore et lui permit de prendre l’ancien poste de Slughorn jusqu’à ce que l’homme se rétablisse dont on ne sait quelle maladie il avait contracté en Egypte. Cela devait lui servir de test en quelque sorte, et Harry prouverait définitivement sa valeur. 

Et même si cette situation n’était pas _idéale_ , cela restait bien meilleur que d’être écarté totalement c’est pourquoi, alors qu’ils avaient choisi pour le poste de DFCM un intérimaire jusqu’à ce qu’un autre professeur permanant soit sélectionné pour le rôle, Harry servirait de professeur de Potion pendant ce laps de temps. 

Cependant cela restait assez frustrant puisque Harry était loin d’être qualifié pour gérer quoi que ce soit relatif aux Potions. Hélas, si Harry voulait éventuellement la possibilité d’obtenir le poste vacant de DFCM, il allait devoir simplement serrer la mâchoire et se débrouiller.

C’est pourquoi il était tout à fait naturel qu’Harry n’eût absolument aucune idée de ce que Riddle était en train de brasser. C’était une substance rose, avec une légère brillance pourpre à la surface. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à quoi que ce soit Harry avait personnellement réalisé jusqu’ici. Néanmoins la potion n’avait pas l’air dangereuse, ce qui était de loin bien meilleur que ce à quoi Lestrange et Malfoy avaient tenté de créer. 

Elle semblait suffisamment placide. Décente, même. La parfaite opposée d’un désastre en devenir.

‘’Ma potion se déroule splendidement bien, Professeur. Je pense avoir identifié les agents appropriés pour neutraliser la nature volatile du brin de détraqueur.’’ Répondit Riddle, et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement à cette simple réponse.

Parfait. Cela signifiait moins de travail parce que franchement, Harry n’avait, lui-même, aucune idée de comment neutraliser ce délicat ingrédient.

‘’Je suis heureux d’entendre ça, M. Riddle. Peut-être voudriez-vous bien informer la classe sur quoi vous travaillez en ce moment ? Je suis certain qu’il s’agirait d’une expérience enrichissante pour ceux qui ont décidé de concocter un simple Amortentia plutôt que de se lancer dans une aventure plus téméraire.’’ Remarqua Harry, notant la façon dont Riddle redressa les épaules face à son compliment.

Les lèvres du jeune homme s’esquissèrent en un large sourire, une lueur dans les yeux trahissant à quel point il était satisfait de lui. C’était un léger changement dans l’expression du garçon habituellement si courtois, mais c’était comme une ondulation dans une eau normalement lisse. Comme une bombe qui éclatait dans une pièce silencieuse.

 _Serpentards_ , pensa Harry en roulant des yeux intérieurement, conscient de la compétition en vigueur, avant de faire signer à Riddle de parler. Un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, afin d’encourager Riddle à poursuivre.

Le cours était quasiment terminé et Harry avait besoin de cette petite discussion pour finir en beauté.

‘’Eh bien, puisque l’assignation était à l’origine de créer l’Amortentia, j’ai jugé approprié de créer quelque chose du même principe,’’ commença Riddle, et Harry écouta, ses yeux errant distraitement sur les vêtements immaculés du jeune homme. 

C’était étrange à quel point le garçon était toujours impeccable. Personne ne penserait qu’il n’eût que dix-sept ans avec la façon dont il se tenait et s’exprimait. Ses manières étaient irréprochables et son timbre toujours lent et régulier. Sa voix, certes, avait été la première chose qu’Harry avait remarqué lorsqu’il démarra les cours de Potion, en dehors de ses traits scandaleusement séduisants.

Cela devrait être honnêtement un crime d’être si beau et parfait, à son humble opinion. Mais Riddle était l’étudiant idéal à avoir. L’absolu contraire de ce qu’Harry avait été lorsqu’il était élève tout comme la plupart des élèves de son année, sans parler de sa propre maison.

Quoi que si Harry devait écouter les balivernes que Dumbledore lui racontait, il penserait que le garçon était l’antéchrist lui-même. Ou un futur mage noir, s’il devait reprendre les mots exacts du vieil excentrique. Ce garçon n’avait absolument _rien à voir_ avec ses camarades Serpentards; Riddle restait le plus souvent seul. Il était plutôt populaire auprès de presque tous les élèves de chacune des maisons, mais ce n’était, en aucun cas, une raison valable d’être suspicieux de lui. Tout le monde l’appréciait, les filles et garçons l’admiraient même.

L’attitude de Dumbledore était tout simplement saugrenue.

Depuis le premier jour où Harry avait repris la position de Slughorn, Dumbledore n’a pas arrêté de le mettre en garde contre le garçon. De le surveiller attentivement, et si Harry voyait _n’importe quoi_ qui pouvait être interprété comme douteux, de le contacter immédiatement. 

C’était des conneries et honnêtement, préjudiciables. 

Harry ne comprenait tout simplement pas le sentiment. Le jeune homme se comportait très bien, si ce n’est mieux que la plupart de ses pairs, et il était incroyablement intelligent. Il en savait plus sur les potions qu’Harry lui-même, et même si c’était frustrant puisque Riddle n’était pas maître en potion, cela restait définitivement impressionnant d’écouter le garçon répondre aux questions qu’Harry demandait en classe.

Riddle allait devenir quelqu’un d’important un jour. De cela, Harry en était plus que certain.

‘’Vous voyez, plutôt que de créer une simple potion d’amour capable d’induire un tel sentiment d’affection au buveur, pourquoi ne pas créer quelque chose qui vous rendrait irrésistible pour tous ceux qui vous entourent ? Plutôt que le buveur devienne ivre de la potion, pourquoi ne pas attirer ceux qui sont autour de lui à la place ?’’ demanda Riddle, et Harry fut stupéfait.

C’était une pensée intéressante, et également dangereuse.

Cela causerait certainement beaucoup de problèmes, et il était heureux, en effet, que cela soit Riddle plutôt qu’un élève effronté de septième année qui ait fait la concoction. Si cela avait été n’importe qui qui entreprenait une telle potion, Harry y aurait probablement mis un terme de suite. Sachant pertinemment qu’elle pourrait être utilisée à des fins néfastes.

Mais c’était Riddle dont il était question : Préfet-en-Chef et l’un des élèves les plus brillants de sa promotion. Ce garçon était peut-être un Serpentard, mais il était définitivement le plus sympathique du groupe.

Le plus sympathique qu’Harry ait pu rencontrer, s’il devait être honnête. Et il avait eu plus que suffisamment d’altercations avec les Serpentards pour connaître leurs semblables.

‘’Eh bien, il semblerait que nous manquions de temps. Merci de votre indulgence M. Riddle. Assurez-vous de mettre vos potions sous un charme de stase avant de partir !’’ rappela Harry, le bruit de papiers et sacs étouffant presque sa voix alors que les étudiants commençaient à se précipiter hors de la classe pour aller dîner.

C’était le dernier cours de la journée, et Harry comprenait bien le sentiment de ses élèves. Ils ne voulaient pas rester ici plus que nécessaire comme lui.

‘’Professeur Potter, avez-vous un moment ?’’ La voix de Riddle interrompit les rêvasseries d’Harry, ses yeux verts se posant sur le visage avenant de Riddle.

Parfois, Harry se demandait s’il ne s’agissait pas d’une façade le plus souvent, si Riddle était réellement aussi gentil qu’il le paraissait car Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir vu autre chose qu’un visage calme et plaisant sur le jeune homme. Harry avait réussi à entrevoir de brefs éclairs d’émotions dans l’expression du garçon lorsqu’il était concentré sur quelque chose ou lorsque Harry le complimentait sur son savoir-faire, mais jamais rien de vraiment… intense. 

Harry se demandait même si le garçon était capable de ressentir de fortes émotions.

‘’Bien sûr, comment puis-je vous aider ?’’ Harry remarqua comment Riddle se tint soudainement plus droit, ses yeux miroitant quelque chose avant que l’émotion ne disparaisse aussi vite qu’elle n’était apparue. 

_Bizarre_ , pensa Harry en essayant de donner un sens à ce qu’il venait de se produire avant d’abandonner cette pensée lorsque Riddle lui sourit timidement. 

‘’Vous voyez, j’ai réussi à neutraliser le brin de détraqueur, mais il y a autre chose dont je ne suis pas sûr. Je pensais ajouter les pétales de coquelicots blancs pour… obtenir une réponse plus viscérale, en considérant ses qualités à la fois de guérison et de dépendance, mais je reste incertain,’’ expliqua Riddle, son hésitation tellement hors de caractère qu’Harry était abasourdi. 

Le garçon lui demandait à _lui_ des conseils en potion ? Harry pouvait à peine y croire.

Harry contourna le bureau, ses robes capturant l’un des flacons posés de manière précaire près du chaudron, afin de prendre note des différents ingrédients sur la table. Harry entendit le léger bruit d’un verre se briser, le son bien trop proche au goût d’Harry, puis le liquide rose à l’intérieur du chaudron éclata en une myriade de couleurs différentes. 

Rouge. Bleu. Violet. Lilas.

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu’eut Harry avant que le liquide ne jaillisse de la gueule ouverte du chaudron, les gouttelettes giclant soudainement. 

Harry n’eut qu’une faction de seconde pour pousser Riddle hors du chemin, l’infusion chaude comme de l’acide alors qu’elle trempait ses cheveux et son visage de sa substance visqueuse ; son nez se boucha à cause du liquide amer, un goût désagréable métallique et de romarin se répandit dans sa bouche.

Harry sortit précipitamment sa baguette de sa proche, serrant la mâchoire alors que la potion recouvrait sa peau, et lança immédiatement le premier sort qu’il avait en tête pour stopper l’explosion. Il parvint à contenir cette dernière au niveau du bureau, le liquide éclaboussant le livre de potion que Riddle avait laissé sur la table ainsi que divers béchers et flacons, mais les dommages avaient déjà été fait.

Le haut de son corps était trempé.

Se maudissant, Harry fit disparaître le chaudron ainsi que tous les ingrédients posés sur le bureau de Riddle, un pli de sympathie s’afficha sur son front lorsque le livre disparut avec le reste. Le tome avait été complétement ruiné, et c’était probablement tout ce que Riddle pouvait s’offrir. 

Harry connaissait le statut d’ophelin de Riddle. Les fonds étaient là pour aider les élèves dans le besoin, mais ils recouvraient à peine toutes les dépenses. Et bien sûr, l’argent ne tombait pas du ciel, surtout lorsque vous n’êtes encore qu’un étudiant et que vous n’êtes pas autorisé à travailler vraiment.

Riddle ne pouvait pas se le racheter, mais Harry pouvait certainement le faire. Il achèterait le livre de potion en compensation de sa maladresse. C’était le moins qu’il pouvait faire après avoir ruiné non seulement sa potion mais également le seul livre que Riddle pouvait s’offrir.

_Merlin, je suis pire que Longbottoms._

Harry grogna intérieurement, puis agita à nouveau sa baguette pour récurvite la flaque de lilas sur le bureau et le sol, nettoyant ses robes en dernier. Son soulagement fut instantané quand ses robes ne semblaient plus se fondre avec sa peau nue. 

Harry poussa un lourd soupir.

Sa peau picotait, mais ce n’était en aucun cas la pire blessure subie dans sa vie. Rien comparé aux égratignures qu’il avait souvent eu à l’adolescence. 

_Eh bien, ce n’était pas si terrible-_

Harry se figea, panique explosant dans son ventre si rapidement que sa vision devint floue.

_Potion. Tu t’es trempé avec une potion, espèce de nigaud !_

L’esprit d’Harry s’agita, le goût âcre de métal et de romarin pesant toujours au fond de sa gorge.

 _J’espère que ça ne me tuera pas_ , pensa Harry. Son cœur battant rapidement alors qu’il considérait toutes les choses horribles qui pouvaient lui arriver. Une crainte inquiétante pesant dans ses entrailles.

Harry attendit qu’un signe révélateur de la potion prenne effet. Que la magie le transforme en une créature bizarre. Que ses membres s’effondrent ou que son esprit s’embrouille.

Mais il n’y avait rien. Seulement le goût et la brûlure inconnue de ce liquide voyageant dans son nez et dans sa gorge.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, et après avoir attendu quelques minutes de plus, Harry s’affaissa avec un soulagement apparent sur ses traits puis jeta un regard au garçon étendu sur le sol à un mètre ou plus.

L’inquiétude éclipsa rapidement son sentiment de soulagement, se rappelant à ce moment précis qu’il avait pratiquement jeté le garçon hors de la portée explosive de la potion.

Harry était enraciné sur place, ne sachant pas quoi faire dans cette seconde.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant que Riddle ne bougea, sa main appuyant sur le sol pour essayer de se relever, mais échouant. Ce fut ce geste qui poussa Harry à réagir, manifestement le garçon n’allait pas bien et avait définitivement besoin d’aide. Harry se précipita pour aider le jeune homme, son bras s’avançant maladroitement sous le nez de ce dernier pour l’inciter à s’en saisir. Les yeux de Riddle étaient plissés, plus fermés qu’ouvert, et Harry sentit la culpabilité lui ronger les intestins à la vue du garçon.

Les cheveux de Riddle étaient totalement désordonnés, plus proche d’un nid d’oiseau que la coiffe impeccable à laquelle il l’avait habitué, ses robes étaient poussiéreuses après avoir atterri sur le sol, et si Harry plissait des yeux, il pouvait même voir une ecchymose rouge se former sur la joue du garçon lorsqu’il s’était heurté de ce côté à même le sol. 

La culpabilité d’Harry devint plus oppressante, le sentiment tordant bizarrement ses entrailles. C’était de sa faute si la potion avait explosé en premier lieu. S’il n’avait pas été aussi insouciant, Riddle n’aurait pas été blessé. Et maintenant, Harry devait probablement emmener Riddle à l’infirmerie après l’évènement qui ébranla son élève.  
_Beau travail, Harry._  
Il était heureux que l’ecchymose et la forte chute soient le pire dans cette histoire. Cela n’avait pas l’air d’être _aussi_ sérieux que ce que ça aurait pu être si Riddle avait reçu le plus gros choc du sortilège, et c’était au moins quelque chose. Quoi que s’en convaincre était une action difficile. Il se sentait vraiment merdique d’envoyer Riddle à l’infirmerie à cause de _sa_ gaucherie.

‘’Est-ce que vous allez bien, M. Riddle ? Je suis tellement désolé. J’ai ruiné votre potion. Nous devrions voir l’infirmière,’’ Harry s’excusa abondamment, notant la manière dont les doigts de Riddle se refermèrent sur sa main, la prise de Riddle étonnamment serrée et inflexible si on devait juger de son apparence désordonnée alors qu’il était toujours étalé sur le sol.

Le garçon n’avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, et Harry sentit son inquiétude monter en panique lorsque Riddle ne lui dit rien.

Harry s’apprêtait à lancer tous les sortilèges qu’il connaissait si cela pouvait forcer une réaction de la part du garçon lorsqu’Harry vit les narines de Riddle flairer, sa mâchoire se crisper puis se décrisper. Comme-ci Riddle tentait de se contrôler, ou de contrôler quelque chose.

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu’Harry n’eut avant que Riddle, plutôt que de laisser Harry le relever, tira si fort sur son bras qu’Harry perdit l’équilibre.

Harry glapit, sa main libre se projetant sur le sol dur à côté de la tête de Riddle pour empêcher son visage de se cogner contre le sien. Heureusement qu’Harry avait été attrapeur à son époque ; sinon il aurait certainement fracassé leurs fronts respectifs s’il n’avait pas réagi à temps.

_Merde, c’était quoi ça ?_

Avec un froncement de sourcil, Harry se calma avant de concentrer son attention sur le visage du jeune homme en dessous de lui, le visage d’Harry devint blanc comme un linge lorsqu’il réalisa à quel point sa bouche était inconfortablement proche de celle de Riddle.

‘’Vous sentez _divinement_ bon, Professeur’’ Harry entendit Riddle gronder, ses yeux s’ouvrant d’un battement de cil avant de le fixer intensément, son souffle haletant effleurant les lèvres d’Harry.

Les pupilles du garçon étaient dilatées – le noir si intense qu’Harry ne pouvait pas discerner où la couleur chocolat de ses iris commençait et se terminait. Harry avait l’impression de se faire engloutir par ce regard, où brillait un désir si violent qu’Harry en restait hébété, la bouche entrouverte. 

Et enfin Harry se rappela ce que la potion devait initialement _provoquer_.

 _Oh Merlin non._  
‘’Je peux pratiquement vous _savourer_ sur ma langue’’

Harry se dépêcha de se lever, l’horreur naissante sur ses traits lorsque Riddle tira, inversant leurs positions sur le sol encrassé.

Harry grogna, son dos atterrissant lourdement sur le sol pendant que le corps plus grand de Riddle se positionna en califourchon sur le sien. Les lunettes d’Harry étaient, miraculeusement, toujours appuyées contre l’arête de son nez.

Il fallut à Harry plusieurs secondes pour que son monde se réaligne après qu’il ait été si soudainement chamboulé, et quand ce fut le cas, Harry regretta le moment où il revint à la raison.

Riddle semblait complètement dérangé, ses yeux sauvages et affamés alors qu’il dévorait Harry du regard. Il était débraillé, ses cheveux anarchiques et ses joues rouges, comme s’il était consumé par la fièvre.

‘’M. Riddle, vous n’êtes pas vous-même…’’ Harry tenta de le raisonner, mais stoppa lorsque les mains de Riddle se pressèrent contre ses épaules, et le repoussèrent durement contre le sol, le corps du garçon pressé contre celui d’Harry.

 _Ce n’était pas correct._  
Harry était si proche qu’il pouvait compter les cils entourant les yeux du jeune homme, sentir la tarte à la mélasse que Riddle avait mangé pour le déjeuner et la légère odeur de cologne que le garçon avait probablement dû mettre ce matin-là. C’était plus proche qu’Harry n’avait jamais voulu être de Riddle.

Harry était horrifié.

‘’Je ne suis pas d’accord, _Professeur_. Je n’ai jamais été autant moi-même qu’en ce moment,’’ murmura Riddle avant de se pencher plus près, ses cheveux courts chatouillant le front d’Harry alors que le garçon continuait de le dévorer du regard.

Harry sentit une sueur nerveuse commencer à perler dans son dos.

‘’Riddle ! Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal,’’ menaça Harry, ses doigts se dirigeant vers sa baguette dissimulée à l’intérieur de ses robes.

Il regardait intensément les yeux de Riddle, espérant apercevoir une sorte de lucidité se saisir de son expression. Mais il n’y avait aucun signe de compréhension qui pouvait signifier que Riddle ait entendu ce qu’Harry venait de dire. On aurait dit qu’Harry s’adressait plus à un animal qu’à une personne.

_Juste de quelle foutue potion s’agissait-il ?_

‘’…Me faire du mal ?’’ entonna Riddle, soufflant les mots et faisant tortiller Harry lorsque Riddle se pencha jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres touchèrent sa joue. ‘’Avec quelle baguette ?’’

Les yeux d’Harry se plissèrent, la confusion tordant ses lèvres en une grimace avant qu’il ne sente le poids familier de sa baguette disparaître de sa poche.

_C’est quoi ce bordel._

Harry se pétrifia.

‘’C-comment tu as- ?’’

‘’Pris votre baguette ?’’ Interrompit doucement Riddle, quelque chose de prédateur flashant dans son regard, avant que ses lèvres ne s’étirèrent jusqu’à ses joues puis ses oreilles.

‘’Vous avez laissé tomber votre garde, Professeur. Vous avez sous-estimé votre adversaire…’’ chantonna Riddle avant que ses lèvres n’effleurent son oreille, ses dents s’emparant du lobe pour en mordiller légèrement la peau.

Harry frissonna, incertain et perturbé.

_Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?_

Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules de Riddle, prêt à le repousser brutalement car il était absolument hors de question qu’il laisse la situation s’envenimer, mais Riddle, comme s’il avait pressenti les intentions de ce dernier, tordit ses jambes pour emprisonner celles tremblantes d’Harry et attrapa ses poignets, lui serrant la chair si étroitement qu’Harry jura qu’il aurait des hématomes. Il essaya de dégager ses jambes de son emprise, se tordant et tortillant dans tous les sens.

Mais lorsque Riddle se mit à gémir dans son oreille, Harry cessa immédiatement.

Harry doutait qu’il puisse être embarrassé davantage. 

‘’Riddle, je t’avertis. Je sais que tu n’es pas toi-même mais ne m’oblige pas à-‘’

‘’ _Incarcerem._ ’’

Harry resta bouche bée, à la fois impressionné et horrifié par l’impressionnante démonstration de magie sans l’utilisation de baguette alors que ses mains furent attachées et chassées des épaules de Riddle. Ses poignets étaient noués et épinglés au-dessus de sa tête par la seule volonté magique du garçon.

Harry sentit les cordes s’enrouler autour de ses chevilles, coupant la circulation du sang de ses jambes et quand Riddle lâcha finalement prise les cordes écartèrent soudainement ses jambes, lui liant les chevilles jusqu’aux cuisses, ses genoux dépassant bizarrement de cette étrange position.

‘’R-riddle ! C’est inapproprié. Je suis ton _professeur_ !’’ couina Harry, ses joues s’empourprèrent d’une belle teinte rouge lorsque Riddle se mit à rire dans son oreille, le son rauque et chaud.

Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Il était ligoté comme une vierge à sacrifier sur le point d’être ravit par une sorte de voyou dans un roman à l’eau de rose. Il devait faire quelque chose pour ramener Riddle à la raison.

Harry pouvait perdre son travail pour ça. Bon sang, n’importe qui pouvait entrer à ce moment pour les trouver dans cette position scandaleuse.

Cela n’envisageait rien de bon pour Harry, et Riddle qui ne voulait pas _entendre raison bordel_. Merlin, pourquoi Dippet l’avait forcé à prendre le poste de professeur de potion. Merde, comment était-il censé défaire ce que Riddle avait préparé ?

‘’Et tu penses que cela devrait me décourager, Harry ?’’ Harry eut l’impression qu’il allait devenir victime d’une crise cardiaque. 

Riddle venait de l’appeler par son prénom.

Riddle venait de l’ _épingler_ sur le sol crasseux de l’un des endroits les plus isolés de Poudlard.

Riddle et lui étaient seuls alors que tout le monde était assis pour dîner.

Personne n’allait descendre dans les cachots à leur recherche. Ils étaient seuls pour Dieu savait combien de temps, et Harry recommença à se tortiller malgré le risque que Riddle gémisse de nouveau à son oreille. Toutes ses inquiétudes des conséquences envoyées au Diable car, putain, perdre son travail restait une meilleure alternative que ce à quoi le garçon avait prévu de lui faire.

Harry ne pouvait pas juste rester à rien faire bordel !

‘’Tu es jeune, peut-être de sept ans mon aîné tout au plus. Tu es intelligent, malgré tes compétences abyssales en potion…’’ Harry balbutia, furieux à ce commentaire.

Bon, au moins maintenant Harry savait exactement ce que Riddle pensait de lui. Sa politesse avait définitivement été un masque tout du long.

‘’Et ton _odeur_ , elle est imprégnée dans ta peau…’’ Harry haletât lorsque Riddle mordit plus fort son oreille puis pressa sa langue sur sa peau meurtrie comme pour adoucir la piqûre.

‘’Je veux vous dévorer, Professeur…’’ 

Harry grogna quand l’une des mains de Riddle lui empoigna le membre à travers ses robes, ses doigts le taquinèrent facilement le long de son sexe qui se mettait à durcir face à l’assaut.

_Pense à des chats morts. Pense à tout sauf le fait que Riddle te pelote._

Harry pensa désespérément, essayant d’oublier la sensation des mains de Riddle sur son membre, accompagnée d’effrayantes images au fond de son esprit.

Harry émit un cri lorsque Riddle resserra son emprise, le tissu de ses robes ne servant strictement à rien pour protéger sa chair sensible alors que Riddle commençait à tordre et à pétrir. Harry pouvait sentir chaque mouvement comme-ci sa main était en contact direct avec sa peau, et Harry se demanda vaguement si Riddle avait fait quelque chose parce que ce n’était pas normal. Cette sensibilité n’était pas normale.

‘’Est-ce que vous aimez cela, Professeur ? Que quelqu’un que vous pensiez inférieur vous dégrade de cette manière ?’’ ronronna Riddle, plantant ses dents brutalement dans le cou d’Harry et forçant un autre cri douloureux des lèvres de ce dernier.

_Merlin, je réagis comme une foutue vierge._

‘’Vas te faire,’’ répliqua Harry, ses orteils s’enroulant agréablement quand Riddle augmenta le rythme, sa prise insupportablement serrée.

Puis il y eut un murmure, une ligne de mots tellement discrète qu’Harry n’en saisit pas le sens.

Et soudainement tous ses vêtements s’évaporèrent, disparaissant aussi vite que le chaudron de Riddle l’avait été.

Harry se figea, horreur et mortification si apparentes sur son visage que lorsque Riddle écarta son visage de son col, il ne réfléchit pas avant de lui cracher dessus.

‘’Arrête ça _maintenant_ ,’’ exigea Harry, la conscience que Riddle n’était pas lui-même éclipsée par sa rage et sa panique.

C’était complètement ridicule. Harry n’était pas une demoiselle en détresse. Il était un putain de _sorcier_. Un professeur. 

Riddle était juste son élève. Il ne devrait pas être capable de faire cela.

_Bordel quel type de potion s’agissait-il ?_

‘’ Est-ce que c’était un ordre ?’’ demanda Riddle innocemment, son appétit toujours visible dans son regard. Mais il y avait également autre chose, une émotion qu’Harry n’avait jamais vue auparavant sur le visage du garçon. Pas une seule fois durant l’année entière depuis sa prise en fonction de professeur en potion.

‘’Je ne reçois d’ _ordres_ de personnes, Harry. Je suis celui en contrôle, et toi…’’ hissa Riddle, une fureur se mêlant au désir toujours perceptible sur ses traits, alors que son emprise sur le pénis d’Harry se resserrait au point d’en venir douloureux – la sensation agréable chassée par l’agonie. 

‘’…devrait connaître ta place,’’ Le cerveau d’Harry était en état de choc, confusion et surprise le transperçaient car ce n’était définitivement pas le parfaitement bien élevé, et innocent Riddle.

C’était une autre personne. Une personne qu’il ne connaissait pas et qu’il ne désirait pas connaître.

_Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait dans cette foutue potion ?_

‘’Je ne suis pas ton esclave, je suis ton professeur. Je suis l’autorité-‘’

Harry gémit soudainement quand la main de Riddle commença à le caresser une fois de plus, son autre main glissant le long de sa peau avant de se caler sur son mamelon droit pour jouer avec la pointe.

Un électrochoc d’adrénaline le frappa le long de sa colonne, le plaisir une telle secousse qu’Harry en oublia de terminer sa phrase.

‘’Oh _Harry_ , nous savons tous les deux que ce n’est pas vrai. Regarde comment tu fonds d’un simple effleurement de la peau.’’

Harry souhaitait nier en bloc, mais au moment où ses lèvres s’écartèrent pour protester, Riddle tordit subitement son téton et ses mots moururent dans sa gorge.

‘’Je sais que tu me veux. Tes regards n’ont jamais été discrets…’’ Harry sentit l’humiliation lui brûler les joues, la chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine.

_Jamais il n’aurait…_

‘’Admettez-le, Professeur, vous m’avez toujours trouvé désirable. Assez pour que vos yeux ne puissent me quitter du regard lorsque j’entrais dans une pièce…’’

‘’Non, c’est faux !’’ Harry nia à travers la brume de plaisir que les doigts de Riddle provoquèrent sur sa peau, ses yeux se fermèrent lorsque Riddle roula son mamelon entre ses doigts en accord avec chaque torsion qu’il effectua sur son membre ; le pouce de l’adolescent taquinant sa fente à chaque fois que sa main glissait de ses testicules jusqu’à son gland.

‘‘ _Menteur,_ ’’ gronda Riddle et Harry haletât, sentant quelque chose commencer à se répandre dans son bas ventre. La menace d’un orgasme plus réelle que jamais alors qu’Harry tentait de combattre l’extase qui dansait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

‘’Secrètement, tu es reconnaissant que cette potion ait éclaté…’’ Riddle plongea son regard dans les yeux d’Harry, et il se sentit incapable de s’en détourner. Il savait qu’il rougissait, et il savait que cela révélait à quel point il était affecté.

Mais les yeux noirs de Riddle le dévorèrent vivant – ils gardèrent son regard captif, plus étroitement lié encore que les contraintes qui retenaient Harry au sol.  
‘’Peut-être même tu l’as fait _exprès_ … Comme c’est perfide de ta part.’’ Harry gémit quand Riddle lâcha son mamelon pour s’attaquer au deuxième, la pointe étonnement plus sensible que celui qu’il avait maltraité jusqu’ici. Avec l’orgasme imminent qui pesait lourdement dans son ventre, Harry se mordit la langue pour éviter de basculer au bord.

La chute était inévitable.

Il était difficile de résister quand les mains de Riddle continuaient de le ravager de douces caresses, lui provoquant une respiration saccadée et des gémissements de plaisir malgré ses dents fermement plantées dans sa langue. Et à cet instant, Riddle planta son ongle dans son urètre et Harry ne put s’empêcher de réagir en réponse, ses membres s’étirèrent et sa colonne se cambra de plus en plus à mesure qu’il approchait de l’orgasme ; son corps lui désobéissait. 

_S’il vous plaît non, par pitié._

Harry ne voulait pas céder à l’orgasme. Il ne voulait pas lui en donner la satisfaction. Tomber serait admettre sa défaite. Aussi réel qu’une confession. Une confirmation de toutes les choses obscènes que le garçon prétendait Harry d’être. 

Même si c’est vrai qu’Harry pensait vraiment que Riddle était beaucoup trop séduisant pour son propre bien. Même s’il lui était arrivé de jeter quelques regards à Riddle tout au long de l’année. 

‘’Je sais que vous y êtes presque, Professeur. Je peux le sentir à chaque vibration de vos muscles sous mes mains, je peux voir chaque mouvement, chaque secousse de vos membres à chaque fois que je vous caresse _comme ceci_ ,’’ Riddle courba son membre, son emprise ferme et Harry fut incapable de retenir un cri aigu alors qu’il était au bord du gouffre. Son orgasme l’aveugla alors que ses membres tremblèrent et frémirent face à son intensité.

Harry voulait se maudire- pleurer et hurler en même temps.

Harry gicla sur toute la main de Riddle, ses yeux à moitié clos alors qu’il baissa son regard pour voir son sexe toujours enveloppé dans la main du garçon qui était elle-même recouverte de son fluide. Le son de son membre se faisant empoigner résonna dans la pièce alors que Riddle poursuivit ses mouvements. Harry couina, encore hypersensible suite à son orgasme, mais Riddle ne s’arrêta pas.

Le plaisir se transforma rapidement en douleur. Une sensibilité accablante faisant peu de bien à sa santé mentale alors qu’Harry se tortilla et se tordit pour échapper à la pression constante du pouce de Riddle contre sa fente, ainsi que du confinement étroit de sa main agrippé à son membre.

Tout cela pendant que ses doigts pincèrent et taquinèrent ses tétons.

‘’Tom s’il te plaît arrê- _Ah_ !’’ Harry s’écria, observant comment les lèvres de Riddle se tordirent en un sourire satisfait alors qu’il faisait le contraire.

‘’Non.’’

Et là, Riddle écrasa ses lèvres contre celles d’Harry, ses dents s’emparant de sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordre suffisamment fort pour la faire saigner. Harry ferma la bouche, mais Riddle, comme s’il avait deviné son intention, serra si fort son pénis que la bouche d’Harry s’ouvrit pour pousser un grand cri.

La douleur était inouïe.

Riddle saisit l’opportunité pour se glisser à l’intérieur, sa bouche cruelle alors qu’elle suça ses lèvres tel un homme assoiffé. Harry peina à suivre, la langue de Riddle le taquina le long de ses gencives et sa lèvre inférieure de manière experte afin d’obtenir les bonnes réponses de la bouche d’Harry. Il sentit la langue de Riddle courir légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la capturer, suçota puis enfonça ses dents dans la chair sensible.

Harry siffla, et Riddle gémit, relâchant sa lèvre pour pénétrer la bouche entrouverte d’Harry, sa langue le dévorant tout entier.

Harry se sentit perdu et coulant à flot, ses orteils et ses doigts se tendirent et fléchirent lorsque Riddle aspira la langue d’Harry dans sa bouche après avoir s’être amusé avec, ses dents capturant celle-ci pour lui arracher un cri de douleur du fond de sa gorge.

_Je suis en train de perdre la tête._

Et puis Riddle relâcha ses lèvres pour traîner des baisers tout le long de son cou, ses dents grattant et sa langue léchant un chemin brûlant jusqu’à sa gorge. Harry se tordit et gémit lorsque Riddle attaqua une zone sensible juste entre son épaule et son cou, et sentit la familière pression d’un nouvel orgasme se refléter dans son ventre.

Et pendant ce temps, Riddle continuait de presser et de torturer son membre.

Harry ne voulait pas savoir à quoi ressemblerait son cou à la fin de cette histoire. De quoi il devait avoir l’air en ce moment, alors que Riddle le ravageait comme un adolescent en rut. La première chose qu’il allait faire quand il se serait sorti de ce pétrin serait de dissimuler les marques.

‘’ _Salazar, cette saveur…_ ’’ Riddle gémit contre sa gorge. Il était blotti contre la clavicule d’Harry, ses dents et sa langue le faisant se tordre et se courber malgré ses restreintes. Haletant, une délicieuse euphorie entrelaça sa colonne lorsque Riddle s’attaqua à ses tétons.

Harry vit blanc, sa bouche s’entrouvrant sans sa permission.

Un gémissement rauque fut arraché de sa gorge quand son deuxième orgasme le consuma, ses membres tremblèrent abondamment alors qu’il essaya de combattre la sensation d’exaltation frémissant contre sa peau.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant que Riddle ne libéra son mamelon, l’air froid s’infiltrant contre son téton humide lui provoquant une respiration saccadée.

‘’Vos mamelons sont très sensibles, Professeur. Ma main est complètement couverte de votre jus.’’

Harry voulait mourir. Il le souhait réellement à cette seconde. Tout était préférable plutôt que d’avoir ses pêchés à découvert sous son nez.

Harry n’aurait jamais cru que Riddle était un tel pervers.

_Merlin, qu’est-ce qu’il y avait donc dans cette potion._

‘’Riddle, ça suffit-- _Oh_ !’’

Et puis la bouche de Riddle reprit un mamelon en bouche, ses dents attrapant la délicate pointe. La main sur son membre, miséricordieusement, arrêta ses administrations pour s’éloigner.

Harry aurait pu en pleurer de soulagement.

Harry se figea, son apaisement immédiatement perdu, quand il sentit la main glisser sous ses testicules, un doigt long et mouillé effleurer la fente entre ses fesses afin de toucher l’entrée de son anus.

_Il n’oserait pas._

Harry trembla et se tortilla. Il essaya de s’écarter le plus loin possible du doigt qui sondait son anus. Mais il n’avait aucune échappatoire.

‘‘Ne fais pas ça,’’ supplia Harry, jetant sa fierté et sa dignité à la poubelle parce que de toutes ses expériences avec les femmes, il n’avait jamais été avec un homme auparavant. Il avait déjà embrassé, et s’était même amusé avec le sexe d’un homme dans le passé, mais c’était autre chose que de jouer au receveur. ‘’ S’il te plaît ne le fais pas’’ répéta Harry.

Harry n’a jamais baisé ou été baisé par un homme, et il ne voulait certainement pas que sa première fois soit avec Riddle.

 _Menteur_ , une voix murmura sournoisement dans un coin de son esprit. Mais Harry repoussa cette pensée traîtresse au plus loin, se concentrant plutôt sur le problème en question.

Comme le fait que Riddle cessa de sucer son téton pour le fixer intensément dans les yeux, d’une part.

Riddle semblait pensif, ses lèvres impassibles malgré la sueur perlant sur son front et la rougeur de ses joues.

Il y avait toujours une faim vorace dans son regard, mais également autre chose. Une lueur presque possessive qui lui mit les nerfs à vif.

‘’Je ne te ferai pas de mal…’’ promit Riddle, le sérieux avec lequel il lui dit ses mots ne calmant en rien les nerfs d’Harry parce que cela signifiait que Riddle n’avait aucune intention d’arrêter.

Harry sentit Riddle presser plus fermement contre son anus, et Harry se tendit, une crainte nouant ses entrailles.

‘’…Du moins, pas trop.’’

Puis Riddle esquissa un grand sourire, toutes dents dehors, avant de fourrer son doigt à l’intérieur et le tordre.

Harry glapit, incapable de s’empêcher de serrer ce doigt aussi fort qu’il le pouvait lorsque Riddle se mit à rire, ses yeux luisirent malicieusement alors qu’il commença à bouger son doigt sans aucune pitié pour les sons plaintifs d’Harry.

Il était en feu. C’était sans aucun doute la chose la plus inconfortable qu’Harry ait expérimenté, et Riddle se retira, son soulagement de courte durée puisque Riddle revint à la charge, encore et encore.

Son doigt n’était en aucun cas doux, et Harry se retrouva à fermer les yeux d’humiliation lorsque Riddle lui fit un clin d’œil, sa malice et sa faim dévorante dansant conjointement ne le rassura pas des moindres.

Peut-être, si Harry pensait à autre chose, tout se terminerait rapidement ? Mais comment Harry était supposé ignorer ce que Riddle était en train de—

Les yeux d’Harry s’écarquillèrent, sa bouche s’ouvrit pour libérer un son étouffé lorsque le doigt de Riddle frôla soudainement quelque chose, comme un doigt tapotant dans un conduit électrique.

_Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?_

Harry cria de nouveau quand Riddle pressa à nouveau au même endroit, ses yeux fixant le visage de Riddle sans réellement le voir alors que le jeune homme continuait d’abuser sa prostate.

Harry avait suffisamment lu pour savoir ce que ça devait être. Mais rien n’aurait pu le préparer à l’anticipation qui grimpa le long de sa colonne, ou au plaisir anesthésiant qui dévora tout sens de rationalité dans son cerveau.

C’était oppressant et délicieux. C’était de loin la meilleure chose qu’Harry ait ressenti jusqu’ici. 

Harry ne remarqua même pas lorsque Riddle enfonça un deuxième doigt à l’intérieur, la brûlure inexistante comparé au plaisir suffocant qui lui réchauffait les entrailles chaque fois que Riddle se contentait de plier ses doigts.

Harry s’empala contre la main du garçon avant qu’il ne le sache, son esprit chassant ces délicieuses sensations que Riddle lui inspirait.

A ce moment-là, Harry n’était plus professeur, et il n’était plus un homme plus âgé qui couchait avec un élève compromis.

Ici et maintenant, il était Harry Potter. Et Riddle le baisait beaucoup trop bien avec ses doigts pour qu’il pense à résister.

‘’Plus’’ gémit Harry, ses yeux se fermèrent lorsque Riddle introduisit un troisième doigt en réponse à sa requête, un gémissement lui échappa des lèvres.

_Morgana, pourquoi est-ce que c’était si bon ?_

‘’Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas de cela, _Professeur_ ?’’ se moqua Riddle, ses doigts se recourbant et s’entrechoquant à l’intérieur pendant qu’il parlait. Harry n’eut pas la présence d’esprit pour former une réponse, mais il ouvrit les yeux pour lancer un regard furieux.

‘’Je croyais que je n’étais pas _moi-même_. Peut-être devrais-je tout arrêter ?’’ demanda Riddle et Harry faillit ouvrir la bouche grande ouverte, la colère et le désespoir tordant ses lèvres d’un rictus. Non, Riddle ne pouvait tout simplement pas stopper maintenant.

‘’N-non, tu n’oserais pas.’’

Harry gémit lorsque Riddle extirpa ses doigts de son entrée, le vide à la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction.

L’esprit d’Harry se sentit moins brumeux, ses facultés mentales revenant à lui comme un coup de poing dans le vendre. L’embarras et la honte étaient les premiers à revenir, et Harry ne voulait rien de plus que de creuser au sol pour finir six pieds sous terre.

Elles étaient les émotions les plus puissantes, éclipsant facilement l’indignation qu’il ressentit brûler contre sa peau. Mais Harry s’accrocha fermement à sa fureur malgré tout– n’étant pas prêt pour faire face à ses… autres sentiments plus dangereux.

‘’Espèce de fils de pute,’’ ragea Harry, et Riddle se raidit au-dessus de lui, son expression soudainement orageuse et sa faim diminuant légèrement.

‘’J’avais l’intention d’être plus doux, mais il semblerait, que ma générosité soit superflue pour toi,’’ siffla Riddle, et Harry glapit lorsque Riddle le saisit par les genoux pour les relever et les positionner presque parallèlement à ses épaules, pliant pratiquement Harry comme un bretzel. 

Harry gémit face à l’inconfort, ses joues s’empourprant d’un rouge plus vif encore lorsque le regard de Riddle fut à la hauteur de son membre dur et de son anus.

‘’Arrête de me regarder’’ dit Harry à la place, et Riddle cessa l’espace d’un instant ; sa colère se dissipa momentanément.

 _Est-ce que j’ai l’air si pathétique que cela ait suffit pour estomper la colère d’un adolescent dont les hormones sont en ébullition ?_  
Harry doutait qu’il puisse à jamais revivre cette journée. Être accusé de trouver le garçon attirant, puis molesté, tout en donnant l’impression d’être un chiot maltraité, n’était définitivement pas ce qu’Harry avait planifié pour son vendredi soir.

‘’…Peut-être qu’il y a une autre façon de te punir.’’

Harry n’aimait pas du tout ce qu’il insinuait. Surtout pas lorsque Riddle lui jeta un regard espiègle avant de se pencher en avant, ses mains toujours serrées contre ses genoux.

Harry se sentait incroyablement vulnérable. Plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais été dans sa vie entière. Et il avait connu des situations embarrassantes de son vivant.

‘’Je me demande si vous êtes aussi délectable que votre odeur, Professeur.’’ Souffla Riddle contre ses fesses. Puis, le garçon lui lécha les testicules remontant jusqu’à son gland, le contact faisant secouer de plaisir Harry alors qu’il torturait chaque centimètre de sa vie avec sa langue et ses dents, jusqu’à finalement l’engloutir.

Harry siffla, la sensation de la bouche chaude et humide de Riddle sur son sexe faisant recroqueviller ses orteils pendant que Riddle l’avalait, sa gorge étroite et délicieuse l’enveloppant.

Riddle prit entièrement Harry dans sa bouche, s’arrêtant pour plonger son regard dans celui à moitié clos d’Harry, ses yeux brillants tel de précieuses gemmes d’onyx. Harry jura entre ses dents lorsque Riddle gémit avec son pénis au fond de la gorge, les vibrations si intenses qu’Harry pouvait les ressentir remonter jusqu’à sa colonne.

_Merlin._

‘’ _Merde_ ,’’ maudit Harry lorsque Riddle remonta sur son gland, suçant son pénis avec une expertise douteuse, arrachant un autre cri de la bouche d’Harry.

Harry put sentir sa langue contre son gland, Riddle sut exactement où le taquiner alors qu’il se força à prendre son membre complètement dans sa gorge à plusieurs reprises. Le jeune homme ne s’étouffa pas, et Harry se demanda s’il devait être inquiet ou impressionné par cet exploit.

Harry sentit cette maudite pression se former au niveau de son nombril, son corps se tordant et tressaillant à chaque fois que les dents de Riddle effleuraient son membre sensible avant de mordiller le gland.

C’était douloureux, mais Harry était bien plus terrifié à la réalisation qu’il ne la détestait pas. La douleur, au lieu d’atténuer son désir, semblait seulement le pousser au plus près du bord.

C’était tout simplement inacceptable.

Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter un troisième orgasme après les deux derniers. C’était beaucoup trop pour un après-midi. Trop intense. Surtout pas suite à une _morsure_.

‘’R-Riddle,’’ essaya de dire Harry, mais l’étudiant en question serra la mâchoire et mordit son gland en représailles, Harry perdit tout souvenir de ce qu’il allait dire. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour éradiquer la jolie image de Riddle entre ses cuisses.

La douleur et le plaisir fusionnèrent aisément, les deux semblant s’équilibrer parfaitement qu’Harry relâcha un gémissement de protestation lorsque Riddle libéra le pénis d’Harry avec un pop humide pour lécher et sucer ses testicules à la place, le contact le conduisant au bord de la folie.

Harry avait l’impression qu’il allait exploser, et Riddle ne fit que jouer avec ses testicules.

_Morgana, aidez-moi._

‘’Assez, ‘’ gémit Harry, se crispant dans l’étreinte du garçon alors que Riddle commençait à glisser plus bas, sa bouche bien trop proche de son trou.

 _Il ne le ferait pas_ , Harry haletât et se tortilla, ses mouvements infructueux alors que le garçon leva les yeux vers lui pour faire un clin d’œil.

Et puis, Harry sentit une chaleur moite s’insinuer en lui, une langue taquine le long de son ouverture sensible.

‘’ _Oh Godric_ ’’

Riddle enfouit sa langue à l’intérieur et Harry vit blanc. Un troisième orgasme éclaboussa le visage de Riddle tandis qu’Harry sentit ses muscles s’affaisser, sa poitrine se soulevant de manière frénétique alors qu’il essayait de réguler sa respiration. C’était la pression la plus légère, le plus bref murmure mais Harry n’avait eu aucune chance. Il s’en ficha qu’il ait éjaculé à cause de ça.

Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ceci auparavant.

‘’J’aurai préféré mon nom, mais je suppose que nous pouvons y remédier assez rapidement,’’ Harry sentit murmurer contre son anus, et il sentit l’humiliation lui brûler les entrailles même à travers la brume post-orgasmique, ses membres tremblants alors qu’il essaya de faire disparaître les larmes d’embarras qui menaçaient de lui monter aux yeux.

‘’Certainement pas,’’ retorqua Harry, et geignit lorsque Riddle retourna son regard vers ses propres, grands yeux verts. Les cheveux noirs de Riddle étaient mouillés par son sperme blanc, le fluide coulant le long de sa joue.

Son apparence était chaotique, et Harry fut stupéfait par la vision.

Même maintenant, dans un tel état, le garçon était magnifique.

Les joues de Riddle étaient rouges, et sa bouche gonflée, mais il y avait un certain pouvoir dans son regard. Quiconque le regarderait, même avec cette apparence lubrique, ne douterait jamais de qui dominait la situation.

‘’ _Exquis._ ’’

Harry voulait s’évanouir.

Riddle se redressa, ses hanches désormais au même niveau que le fessier d’Harry, l’une de ses mains relâchant l’un des genoux. Riddle agita alors son bras pour faire disparaître ses robes et Harry sentit son anxiété sauter au plafond. Harry savait ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Riddle irradiait pratiquement d’excitation.

Harry ne pouvait que regarder sans rien faire la boucle de ceinture du garçon, observant comment Riddle desserra sa ceinture et glissa ses doigts pour ouvrir sa braguette. Le bruit de la fermeture éclair si forte dans la pièce qu’Harry ne put s’empêcher de tressaillir, l’estomac noué.

‘’R-riddle, tu n’as pas à faire ça,’’ tenta Harry, mais le garçon lui jeta un regard incrédule. Désapprobation et exaspération tordant ses lèvres en une grimace. Harry déglutit lorsqu’il glissa sa main à l’intérieur pour en ressortir son large et épais membre du pantalon malgré la frustration apparente sur le visage du jeune homme.

_Il est hors de question que cette chose s’approche plus près de moi._

Harry tenta de repousser la pression du garçon sur son genou, mais Riddle le maintint fermement, sa poigne inflexible, alors qu’il pressait son pénis contre l’ouverture tremblante d’Harry.

‘’Utilises au moins du lubrifiant…’’ suggéra Harry à la place, et cela sembla arrêter le garçon dans sa course. Un petit sourire au coin se formant sur son visage alors qu’il agita sa main, son membre maintenant recouvert d’un liquide clair et visqueux.

‘’J’ai attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. J’avais l’intention d’y aller sans aucune préparation mais tes petits gémissements ont eu raison de moi…’’ dit Riddle pressant la tête imposante de son gland contre la paroi et en étalant du lubrifiant froid sur ses fesses. 

‘’J’étais résolu de te briser complètement de mes mains. De déchirer ton précieux contrôle, et oh, un simple effleurement de mon doigt contre ta prostate a fait exactement cela…’’ Harry se colora, son visage si brûlant qu’il pouvait faire frire un œuf sur ses joues, sa bouche s’ouvrit puis se ferma alors qu’il essaya de penser à une réplique.

 _Putain, mais qu’est-ce que je suis sensé répondre à ça ?_

‘’Pour finir je n’ai eu qu’à te goûter. Tu as un goût très sucré Harry, presque comme ce dernier vestige d’innocence dont j’ai l’intention de te dérober.’’

Comment Riddle savait qu’il n’avait jamais couché avec un homme, était un mystère qu’Harry ne voulait pas dévoiler.

‘’Tais-toi,’’ dit finalement Harry, mais Riddle ne fit qu’arquer un sourcil à lui, malice nageant dans son regard, avant de forcer le bout de son sexe à l’intérieur, son trou s’étirant douloureusement.

‘ _’R-riddle, oh Merlin,_ ‘’ s’écria Harry, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans la paume de ses mains alors que Riddle continuait de pousser sans se soucier de l’inconfort qu’éprouvait Harry. Son pénis menaçait de le briser en deux, le poignardant le long de sa colonne.

Harry ne pouvait que regarder alors que Riddle mordit sa propre lèvre inférieure dans un bonheur absolu, le noir de ses yeux si intense que Harry avait l’impression qu’il allait se faire engloutir entièrement.

Riddle s’enfonça plus loin, et Harry détourna son regard, la sensation d’être rempli et la douleur faisant vaciller sa vision.

‘’Tu es trop gros. T-tu vas me briser en deux,’’ Harry secoua la tête d’avant en arrière, ses yeux fermés alors qu’il essayait de détendre les muscles, criant lorsqu’il sentit la douleur le poignarder de nouveau lorsque Riddle plongea son pénis en entier à l’intérieur.

‘’Bien, tu finiras par aimer la douleur,’’ répliqua Riddle, et Harry faillit perdre la tête lorsque Riddle se rétracta à peine installer, seulement pour s’enfoncer de nouveau, cognant contre sa prostate avec un décalage précis de ses hanches.

Les yeux d’Harry roulèrent à l’arrière de son crâne, momentanément perdu face à l’euphorie alors que Riddle imposa un rythme plus brutal, tapant dans sa prostate sans aucune pitié.

Harry eut l’impression que son cerveau était en train de fondre. Comme s’il était en train de vérifier que son cerveau était bien dans sa chambre d’hôtel, seulement pour le laisser derrière avant de s’en aller.

 _C’était tellement bon_ , murmura traitreusement cette voix dans sa tête, et Harry consentit, alors que ses pensées se fixaient sur la manière dont Riddle abusa de sa prostate.

Harry s’accrocha au plaisir, s’enfonçant davantage dans son abîme. Les doigts de Riddle remontèrent le long de sa cuisse avant de s’enrouler autour du sexe d’Harry, et il gémit profondément.

Extase. Euphorie. Plaisir. Douleur.

Harry pouvait à peine distinguer tout ceci. Il était perdu.

‘’Est-ce que ça fait du bien, Harry ?’’ murmura Riddle, sa voix tendue alors qu’il baisait Harry, ses hanches le contraignant à un rythme régulier et impitoyable.

Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait combattu ceci en premier lieu.

‘’ _Ouiii_ ,’’ grogna Harry, ses yeux se fermèrent quand les doigts de Riddle effleurèrent son membre sans réellement le toucher, ses doigts le taquinèrent légèrement le long de sa peau avec ses ongles.

Harry voulait que Riddle enfonce ses ongles à l’intérieur, qu’il lui empoigne le manche pour le branler jusqu’à ce qu’il se noie dans le bourdonnement réconfortant de sa complétion.

Désespérément, Harry remua ses hanches pour prendre le garçon plus profondément à l’intérieur. Pour sentir cette délicieuse brûlure de son pénis lui tordre les entrailles à chaque coup de rein. Il gémit et glapit, sa colonne se cambrant autant que ses contraintes lui permettaient.

‘’Est-ce que tu veux plus, Harry ? Veux-tu que ton _Seigneur_ te consume ? Te délivre de cette enivrante exaltation à chaque fois que je le permettrai ?’’ Harry hocha la tête désespérément, sa langue lourde dans sa bouche.

‘’ _Dis le._ ’’ Ordonna Riddle, sa voix rauque alors qu’il bougea si lentement à l’intérieur de lui qu’Harry en pleurait presque.

Harry savait qu’il ne devrait pas. Mais pourquoi se battre alors que cela semblait si juste ? Quand chaque fois que son membre effleurait sa prostate, ses nerfs étaient en feu ?

‘’ S’il te plaît, touche-moi plus, baise-moi plus, _mon Seigneur_. Je veux que tu-- _Ah_.’’

Riddle repoussa violemment ses hanches avec une nouvelle frénésie, empoignant le membre d’Harry, tordant et secouant sa douce chair jusqu’à ce qu’Harry soit au bord des larmes.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais il n’avait pas la force de parler, sa langue pendait de ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux roulèrent à l’arrière de son crâne lorsque Riddle continua d’abuser de sa prostate, lorsque ses doigts se resserrèrent si étroitement autour de son membre que ça faisait mal.

_Oh oui._

Il se noyait, c’était ce qu’Harry ressentait. Il étouffait et s’approchait de son quatrième orgasme et il ne ressentit aucune once de honte lorsque ce dernier frappa finalement.

Le gémissement satisfait de Riddle accompagna le sien alors que Riddle éjacula à l’intérieur de lui, giclant sa semence avant de se retirer pour éclabousser le reste sur Harry. Harry regarda alors son jus se répandre sur son estomac, le trempant entièrement de sa propre semence.

Il fallu quelques instants avant que leurs respirations laborieuses ne soient régulées. La brume de l’exaltation post-orgasmique se dissolvant en humiliation, horreur et réalisation quand Harry finit par se remettre de cet orgasme plutôt intense.

Harry regarda le garçon se relever soudainement, et Harry paniqua.

_Je viens juste de me faire baiser par Tom Marvolo Riddle, et j’ai aimé ça…_

_J’ai baisé un élève complètement inconscient suite à une explosion accidentelle d’une potion…_

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa pensée immédiate fut de jeter un sort d’amnésie à Riddle et à lui-même juste après, mais il abandonna rapidement cette pensée, se rappelant que Riddle était en possession de sa baguette.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par le son de Riddle à nouveau sur ses pieds, se rhabillant soigneusement, comme-ci le garçon ne l’avait pas complètement débauché il y a quelques minutes, un sourire satisfait déformant son visage. 

Riddle ressemblait à un ange déchu.

‘’Merci, _Professeur_. C’était un vrai régal. J’attends avec impatience notre prochaine…soirée.’’

Riddle sourit et Harry pâlit d’incrédulité.

 _Un régal ? La prochaine soirée ?_ Harry pouvait à peine croire ses oreilles.

‘’Tu dois te rendre à l’infirmerie. Il ne peut pas avoir une répétition de ce qu’il vient de se produire. Il n’y a certainement pas de _prochaine soirée_ ,’’ répondit Harry aussi fermement que possible malgré le fait qu’il soit complétement nu, couvert de son propre sperme et de celui de Riddle et ligoté sur le sol crasseux.

‘’Oh, Professeur. Je ne pense pas que vous saisissiez la situation,’’ susurra Riddle.

Le sang d’Harry se glaça d’effroi sous le ton sinistre du jeune homme.

‘’Tu m’appartiens,’’ continua Riddle en s’approchant de la forme tremblante d’Harry, une lueur dangereuse vacillante dans ses yeux sombres.

_Je dois absolument l’emmener chez Madame Pomfrey._

‘’Peu importe où tu iras, peu importe où tu penseras te cacher, je te trouverai toujours. Ton odeur me conduira toujours droit vers toi.’’

 _Bordel de merde, mais il y a quoi dans cette potion ?_  
‘’Et si tu essayes de t’enfuir, je peux t’assurer que les choses ne seront guère…plaisantes pour toi. Après tout, tu as couché avec un élève, et je suis _sûr_ que si je devais dire quelque chose à ce propos, le Magenmagot ne s’en réjouirait pas.’’ 

Harry resta sans voix.

‘’Allons maintenant, il est temps de te rendre présentable. Je suis sûr que tes collègues se demandent où tu peux bien être.’’

Harry ne s’était jamais senti aussi baisé de sa vie. Á la fois littéralement et figurativement.

Il était piégé entre deux murs, et s’il devait interpréter le sourire satisfait de Riddle, il le savait aussi.

Eh bien, Harry devrait juste penser à une solution. Le garçon ne restera pas à Poudlard indéfiniment.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture!
> 
> J'espère que la traduction aura été satisfaisante, car il s'agit bien de ma première tentative. N'hésitez surtout pas à me signaler mes erreurs car je ne suis pas une experte dans la langue française, ou si ma traduction n'est pas correcte (dans le cas où vous l'avez également lu en anglais), merci de me proposer votre version!
> 
> La traduction du deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fic n'est pas prévue dans l'immédiat, tout dépendra de vos retours j'imagine, parce que mine de rien c'est du travail! Mais j'ai adoré et j'espère que vous aussi!
> 
> Je vous conseille vivement, de lire les autres fics de Kat' car il y en a pleins d'autres! Vous retrouverez également ses fics sur Hermione/Tom Riddle sous le pseudo de Nekositting.
> 
> Et si jamais il y a une histoire que vous aimeriez que je traduise, n'hésitez pas à demander! 
> 
> Paix et prospérité!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Journée Lumineuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464347) by [Euroz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euroz/pseuds/Euroz)




End file.
